The Closest I've Ever Come
by GleeJunkie007
Summary: Olivia went undercover to find a rapist but falls victim to him. Then at the hospital, Elliott goes to see her. EO One-Shot. Also includes Olivia's POV throughout the attack.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit or any of it's characters. They all belong to Dick Wolf and NBC.**

* * *

Olivia's POV

I looked behind me best I could as Harris lead me into the basement. He said he was taking me to the hole and I knew the hole wasn't down here; I've been here long enough to know that.

"Wait, the hole's back over in C-Block." I say.

"Shut up." Harris says as he pulls me down the stairs.

"Look, I got freaked out about the outbreak. I apologize for that."

"We're past apologizes." He says and then I look over and in the dimmed light I could see an old mattress. I stomach dropped as I turned back to him. "You're going to shut up and do what I say."

"Please don't"

He throws me onto the mattress. He then puts his foot down on my back on top of my hands, that were handcuffed behind my back. I wince as I felt the bottom of his shoes digging into my wrists and the weight of his foot was a lot on my spine.

"I want what every guy wants and you're going to give it to me." He says.

"No don't! HELP!" I started to scream and move away. I screamed at the top of my lungs and Harris began to laugh; it seemed he got off on the fear and the struggle.

"Scream all you want. No one can hear you." He taunted as he then grabbed me by the cuffs and pinned me against the wall. I continued to scream. He turned me over so I was facing him. He stopped my screams by putting his mouth on mine. I felt his tongue go inside my mouth. I tried to move away but he was holding my head back against the wall. I then bit his tongue and he let go. I fell back onto the mattress.

"Bitch!"

I started to struggle away and scream as he then got onto my legs. I could hear the cling of his belt buckle as he removed his belt. I felt his fingers on me before he pinned me against the wall.

"Please no don't!"

"I'm going to take my time with you."

"SOMEBODY HELP!"

"Shut up!"

My head hit the wall hard and I cried out.

"Please stop. Don't." I pleaded.

"Let's get you more comfortable." He said as he then removed the cuffs. I hit and then kicked him. I quickly ran as fast as I could to get away.

"You little bitch."

I knew the door was locked, so I ran over through the dark until I got into a space behind a bunch of boxes. I brought my knees to my chest and tried to stay as quiet as I could. I shut my eyes as I felt myself start to tremble. Where the hell is Fin? He probably has no idea where I am. He's probably stuck getting that injection and he won't even know where to look for me. He could ask around, but he won't find me. I'm not in the hole, like I am supposed to be. I'm on my own. What can I do? If I say I'm a cop, then this will all have been for nothing. We'll never get justice for Ashley and her mother. But if I don't, he could kill me. I don't know what to do.

"There's no way out." I hear him say.

I shut my eyes tighter. I felt scared. I knew I couldn't reveal my cover yet. And it's not like he would believe me anyways. He had full control over me. I was powerless in here. He could rape me. He could beat me to death and get away with it if no one else witnesses it.

"You want to play hide and seek, huh?" I hear him saying before hearing a crash. He was kicking everything away. He was going to find me. "Fine. But when I find you, you're it."

There's no way out for me.

 _Dammit Fin, where are you?_

He kicked something out of the way and his eyes were now fixated on me.

"Guess whose ass is mine now?"

"Okay. Okay, you win." I say, surrendering. Maybe if I played along, I could get his weapon and subdue him until I can get out of here.

"That's more like it, now come here." He says.

I put my hands up as I slowly stood up. I walked out and he hit me down below and then my back. I fell down. He then hit me twice more.

"Stop! Please!" I begged. I just wanted it to stop.

"And that's to let you know who's in charge." He says.

I whimpered in pain. I needed help, but no one was coming. I couldn't even help myself get out of this.

He pulled me over to the wall and handcuffed me so I couldn't get away. I screamed again for help and for him to stop, but it did no good. He wasn't going to stop and no one could hear me.

"No! Let me go!"

"Shut up!"

"Please stop! No!" I cried.

I just wanted this all to stop. I wanted to get out of here. I wanted to get away from him. I want— _Elliott_.

"Bite me and you're dead." He says as he pulls down his pants. I look away, but he makes me look. I see his penis. It had a huge mole on it. He held my head and with each second, it was coming closer. It was maybe an inch away when I heard Fin's voice.

"Police! Move away from her!" Fin runs over and Harris backs away.

"She was trying to escape."

"And you had to drop your pants to do it?" Fin asks as he unlocks the handcuffs. He pulls me up to my feet. "You okay?"

I couldn't speak.

"Lowell Harris, you are under arrest for the rape of Ashley Tyler. And for the attempted rape and murder of police officer Olivia Benson."

"You're a cop?" He stared at me as Fin handcuffed him.

I managed to say one thing to him.

"Who's the bitch now?"

* * *

Fin took me out of there. Munch came to take Harris in while Fin took me to the hospital. I didn't say anything the whole the time in the car. I didn't say a word as he took me inside and they admitted me except I did tell Fin to leave as I didn't want him here when they examined me; he needed to deal with Harris anyways.

They got me onto a bed and hooked me up to an IV to give me fluids. My wrist was sprained, two broken fingers, a bruised rib, and multiple cuts and bruises. They told me to stay in bed and rest for now. I just wanted to get into my own clothes and shower. I wanted to get him off me. I could still feel his hands on me.

I laid back and tried to breathe.

All I could think about was Harris and what he did to me. What if Fin hadn't gotten there when he did? He would have raped me. He would have killed me. He might be killing me right now instead of being locked up at the precinct.

 _That's closest I've ever come to being raped._

"Liv?"

I look up and see Elliott. He slowly walks over and sits down on the edge of the bed. He gently puts his hand on my shoulder and that's when I started to cry. He wrapped his arms around me and I cried onto his shoulder.

"You're okay now. He can't hurt you now, Liv."

"I couldn't stop him."

"It's not your fault." I felt him rub my back. "There's nothing you could have done."

"I could've fought more. I could have tried harder."

"No Liv. You couldn't have." Elliott looks at me serious as he wipes the tears away as the escape my eyes and roll down my cheeks. "Just like all those women, he had power over you. It's not your fault. But it's never going to happen again. We got him. We're going to nail his ass for Ashley's rape and what he did to you." Elliott tells me.

"He's never going to hurt you or anyone again."

"El, that was the closest I've ever come. I was—I was _so scared_." I cried.

"Come here. It's okay. You're safe now." Elliott says as he held me tightly in his arms. I shut my eyes and held onto him. I didn't want him to leave me. I felt safe with him here and right now, the last thing I wanted to be was alone.

* * *

 **A/N: So I saw "Undercover" yesterday and I really loved that episode. It was insane and I just got this idea for a EO One-Shot. As I've been watching the last week, I've come to see why Bensler is so popular. I love them. I hope you liked this. I have another idea for them which I will probably get around to writing later. Anyways let me know your thoughts on this. Don't forget to review.**


End file.
